I promise
by sugar coated bullets
Summary: royai oneshot It's been one of those long, rainy days for Roy, but it doesn't stop his subordinates from cracking jokes that could potentially to turn Roy and Riza's relationship upside down.


My apologies for the way this formatted. I'm working from my labtop so I apologize for the lack of organization this story is in.

The rain had been pouring all day and the Colonel was paying very little attention to the obligations in which he should be involved in. He signed no papers and passed very little glances to his subordinates.

"Sir," Riza groaned. "Don't you think you should at least get some work done before we are dismissed?"

"Ah but it's so gloomy out," he said, "I hate rainy days."

"I know but sir, we have to file those reports and sign the rest of those termination forms so please get something done within the next hour." She responded very coolly, eyeing him warily.

"Sure." He whined, now sitting upright and straightening his posture. He reached for the papers in front of them scanning and reading.

He signed a few and just then Riza Hawkeye stood and walked very casually out of the room. Roy immediately slouched back to his normal composure.  
Havoc snickered from across the room and for a couple moments Roy was able to ignore the random outburst of his laughter but then it was almost too much to bear.

"If you don't mind asking, just what seems to be so funny?" Roy asked.

"Oh, nothing Chief," Havoc laughed as a cigarette hung out the corner of his mouth. His smile turned into a smirk, "you're just whipped that's all, and you don't even know it!"

"Yea, Colonel," Breada chimed in chuckling heartily, "Anything the First Lieutenant says - you obey."

"How so? I do not." Roy growled. His cheeks starting turning red and he glared at them.

"No need to get upset, what? Is there something between you two?"

Just outside the door Riza was approaching the doorway when she found herself listening to imminent conversation. She abruptly halted and stood quietly eavesdropping carefully just outside the door.

"What! Her? No, she's not my type. She's always uptight about work and about my safety and sometimes I'm just sick of it. I mean, I'm a grown man I can take care of myself,"—

"On the contrary sir," Breada interrupted briefly, "I can recall numerous occasions when she's saved your life because of your clumsiness."

"I know. And she's good person and I wouldn't want anybody else as my First Lieutenant but Hawkeye, she's …so distant. It's like she's afraid to be in touch with her emotions. I don't know, it's unattractive." Roy concluded. He was completely unaware of her presence just outside the doorway.

Riza's jaw dropped slightly and she dropped the files she retrieved for Mustang.

"Need a hand?" Maes appeared just then, smiling and bouncy and helped pick up some of the disarrayed papers. Riza completely engulfed in utter embarrassment couldn't respond except stare as Maes handed her, her things. She took them and turned to see inside the doorway.

Roy's face was completely blank and his mouth was ajar. He was practically speechless when he saw Riza's face. She displayed a hint of red in her cheeks and her eyes were a bit weak.

"Is everything alright, Hawkeye?" Maes asked, a little confused by everyone's silence.

"Huh? Oh, of course Major. I just dropped those files that's all. Thank you." Riza instantly, aware of everyone's eyes watching her in complete alarm, regained her self-possession and entered the room with such flare that none of the men watching could penetrate her façade.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye"—

"If it suits you sir," She cut in his sentence curtly, "I am taking the remainder of the day off."

"…what? Wait, did I miss something here?" Maes blurted from the doorway.

"Not at all Major. The Colonel was just carrying on an interesting conversation about private matters that should be discussed behind closed doors." She spat, taking her things and walking very swiftly out of the door.

(Maes and Roy at the local pub and bar - 9:47 pm)

"You said that! What-wait…why? Why would"—

"I don' know okay. I told you they were poking fun at me and I got a little embarrassed about it okay and I said that stuff. I didn't mean for her to hear it. Half of it I really didn't mean, Maes." Roy confessed. He sipped at his scotch and yawned.

"Look, what I really think you should do, it go to her apartment and apologize."

"You know," Roy said wisely, "You make everything seem so simple."

"I try, I try." He grinned hitting Roy's scotch glass with his own.

The rain was still falling from the sky and Roy loathed every second of it. It was as if he was a cat in the rain when he scampered along. He held his umbrella tight in his hand but the wind refused to let him hold it. It thrashed it around a bit before completely sweeping it away from him.  
He quickened his pace and finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel; Riza's apartment.The light that glittered just outside her front door was bright enough within the midst of such a mess, that it ultimately guided Roy towards her place.  
At first he was afraid to knock but when the rain started to come down faster he knocked loudly on the oak door. He waited several minutes before Riza opened the door. She scowled at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"You can let me in for starters. It's pouring." He pleaded. Riza slung the door shut but Roy caught it.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, can you just let me in and explain?" He argued.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I…I…just"—

She released her grip on the door and laughed sardonically to herself when Roy came tumbling in. Just then Hayate came scampering up and licking his face.

"Down." Riza commanded. The dog did likewise. She watched Roy untangled himself in his drenched trench coat. He hung it on a nearby post and unbuttoned his jacket revealing the soaked white chemise underneath. At this point Roy sighed and just watched Riza glare at him.

"Come on," He joked, "You know half the crap I said today was bullshit anyway."

"Sir, whether it be a joke or a comment in your defense I found the remarks you made very rude." She turned coldly away from him and walked into her kitchen.

"Am I just a 'sir' to you? A 'colonel'? Can't you, at least outside of office, call me by my name?"

"That's very unprofessional." She spat again but just then two strong arms pressed her up against her sink and she gasped. Butterflies filled her stomach and she was almost too choked up to say much of anything.

"Riza, don't play hard to get. You know we've both loved each other long enough to be capable of calling one another by our names." Roy held his breath waiting for her response but she merely pushed him off her.

"But if I may recall, I am not in touch with my feelings enough to display such a passionate emotion, sir." Riza responded coldly, glaring at him with a certain poignancy and he felt as it he could break in half.

"Why-why are you crying?" Roy approached her but she took numerous stepped backwards against her corridor's wall.

"Because I am hurt by the man I've sacrificed not only my life for but my heart for!" She shot briskly.

"Riza you know fraternizing"—

"I don't give a damn about that law. Today you acted as if nothing between us matter, not one thing and I was embarrassed to find that my commanding officer was to much of a coward to admit that he actually could display any form affection ." She crossed curtly into his sentence.  
"That's not true!" Roy snapped. He moved toward her once more.

"Not true?" She scoffed. "You refuse to believe that what we share, Roy Mustang, is a professional correlation under the terms of the Embassy but also a relationship behind closed doors as well! You knew we were…we were"—

"I know exactly." Roy mustered the energy from inside his chest to lunge forward sweeping Riza from the floor against the wall. He pressed his lips against her own, hard enough that it draw blood.  
She tried pushing him away afraid of her vulnerability and in desperation attempted to reject his kisses, however she could no longer do so as he trail his wet mouth over her ears.  
He teethed lightly, "Why are you so frightened?"  
She didn't answer but instead impelled her soft lips against his own and sighed deeply as Roy's fingers delicately kneaded her inner thighs. Roy immediately pulled her close and off the safety of the wall.  
He managed to hold his balance while carrying her to nearest room, the bathroom and settling her on the edge of the marble countertop. He tore off her shirt and pulled off her sweat pants and she likewise eagrly manuvering the buttons and buckles to his trousers.  
He continued to kiss, trailing warm kisses down the crevice of her breast and then whispering into her ears. He nipped here and there and clenched her milky skin as he pressed his body close to hers.

"Roy," she whispered,

"Riza,"

"I love you." Her words sincere and hushed.

"I love you too," Just as the words slipped his mouth he pulled her toward him and suddenly pushed within her. He moved so quickly and profoundly that it caused Riza to buckle her hips into his own. She was moaning soflty when clenched his hair between her fingers.

"I promise," He whispered, kissing her again.


End file.
